Madness Combat 3: Avenger
Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the third installment in the Madness Combat series and the second and final installment in the sheriff saga. Having defied death, Hank once again sets out to kill the Sheriff. It was released on September 9th, 2003. Plot The animation begins with the text: HE WAS GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE... SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA... Afterward it fades in to a couple of armed guards outside a building. The guard smoking a cigarette heads inside. As he walks inside the building, Hank drops down from a vent behind him and stabs him with two knives. Another grunt walks into the room and is quickly taken out by Hank, who throws the knife at his head. The second guard from outside comes in and receives a thrown knife to his stomach. Hank then proceeds to pick up the guard's rifle and his two knives. He enters the next room and cuts the guy near the entrance and throws his knives at the other two men in the room. More men enter the room as Hank does away with them with his rifle. Another grunt takes cover behind a table but Hank jumps on the table and flattens him. More grunts enter the room from where Hank entered which are quickly shot at by Hank until he runs out of ammunition and throws his empty rifle at a grunt, knocking him out. He jumps down from the table and picks up his knives which he uses to kill the other men who enter the room. After finishing up the men in the room, he picks up a hatchet and continues on. He enters the next room and kills the men there with the axe. He throws the axe at a man who runs up the corner. He then picks up a knife and a baton and takes out more men who enter the room. When he finishes, he notices a camera. In a room watching Hank on a monitor are the Sheriff and Jesus. The sheriff then proceeds to press a button labeled "Improbability Drive". The Infamous music known as "Calliope" begins playing here. Hank is attacked by a man from behind but when he punches him, the grunt flies across the room and bounces off the wall. The next couple of grunts fly into the room uncontrollably as Hank knocks them out. The room begins to get cut in half as Hank kills a couple more grunts. One half of the room falls into a dark abyss from which Tricky flies up with a Jetpack and shoots at Hank with a M60, but misses. The clown then flies around the room and knocks Hank into the abyss. As Hank falls, a subliminal message appears reading "Don't Blink" Hank falls onto a street and is ambushed by men armed with melee weapons. He takes them out with an acquired SMG as the background begins to change. A faced sun comes up and falling marshmallows and whales can be seen in the background. Hank then dodges a giant marshmallow and picks up a street sign. The sun sprouts a body and attacks Hank. Hank kills the sun and the setting turns into night. After killing another yet another grunt, Tricky flies in and attacks Hank but Hank kills him by stabbing him with the Warning Sign onto the marshmallow. Hank picks up a knife and walks away. As Hank is walking away, a lightning bolt strikes the clown and he turns into a Zombie, who proceeds to grab the street sign and go after Hank. Hank stumbles upon a group of men and kills them all. More men rush in but are all taken out by Hank. As Hank is fighting them, walls begin to drop around him until he is enclosed in a room. After taking out the last of the grunts (one who is shot to the head and bleeds into the room until flooding it with blood), Tricky once again flies in with a Jetpack. Hank shoots at him with no effect. The clown tries to strike Hank with the sign but Hank pulls it out of his hands, knocks him back and shoots at him with a gun lying in the blood. As he ponders on how to get out of the room, Jesus drops down behind him and turn some of the corpses into zombies. Hank picks up an axe and kills the zombies. After shooting the last zombie, Jesus knocks Hank through the wall. When Hank gets up, he kills a guy next to a vending machine. More men enter the room. One throws a knife at Hank but Hank catches it and throws it back. The remaining man, who gets nervous and freezes, is thrown to the vending machine by Hank. Jesus swoops in and turns the corpses into zombies. Hank picks up an M3, kills the zombies and goes into the next room. There he finds the sheriff, who runs into an other room, and a console with camera feeds and possibly the button labeled "Improbability Drive". Hank shoots the grunts in the room and the ones who enter afterward. Hank then enters the next room and kills the grunts in it with a shotgun, but just as he was about to shoot the sheriff, Jesus stabs him from behind with a sword. With his remaining strength, Hank shoots Jesus, thrusts the impaled sword into the sheriff and shoots him. Hank then drops dead. With this said and done, the animation ends here. Trivia *Krinkels does not count the guy who is flooding blood when Hank is trapped, both alive and as a zombie, thus making the real kill count 92. *This is the first episode with gunshells. *The marshmallow may be a homage to Marsh-Mallow Madness, the first ever of the Madness animations. *This is the first and only episode with a kill-count. *When Hank lands in the street the falling whales in the background are most probably a homage to The Hitch-hiker's Guide to The Galaxy, in which the main protagonist's ship Improbability Drive turns two missiles into a whale and a pot of petunias. *One guard was seen holding an unknown knife with spikes covering the handguard. It is also in the next room with a grunt that Hank quickly finishes. This knife happens to be a Trench Knife, with a short blade. *There was another case of friendly fire in this episode, where Hank was surrounded by 6 grunts by the Bakery, and one with a PPK fired 3 shots, one hitting and killing the grunt in front of him. *A Grunt with glasses can be seen with The Sherrif at the end. This Grunt may possibly be an early version of the 1337 agents. *Madness Combat 3 is the only episode when Hank breaks an enemy's neck. *This episode has one of the few songs by Cheshyre that the song's name isn't the same as the number of the madness episode it is played in. For example, This is Madness Combat 3, and the song's name is Calliope. *The zombies' heads in this episode are a darker green, whereas in MC2 and Madness Combat, they were a near transparent green. *Jesus' goatee is lower than in MC2 External Links *Madness Combat 3: Avenger at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 3: Avenger at Newgrounds *Madness Combat 3: Avenger at Youtube Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations